


Pyrrhic Blackmail

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Big Cock, Blackmail, F/M, Multi, Pyrrha is a bitch, Shower Sex, Showers, blowjob, commission, dp, reverse blackmail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Weeks into her relationship with the pair of boys, Pyrrha is loving every second of the sex they have and positions they get into. At one time though, she spies a curious pair of eyes on her, watching her as she enjoys herself. Her concern isn't on what to do to make it right.She's more curious on how to get a third cock out of it.Anonymous Commission. Sequel to Pyrrhic Competition. See my bio for more information.





	Pyrrhic Blackmail

“_Ugh~ Yeah-UGH~ HarderRRR~_,” a young woman’s voice ground out as she felt a cock dancing in her asshole. A cock that she had fucked, sucked, and plugged herself with countless times over the past month, and continued to do so without a thought of stopping. “_Hit me HardEEER~!_” Even as she let out the lewd moans and demands that came naturally with her position.  
  
A position that had her, the famed Mistral Champion, crouched in the public showers of the gymnasium, naked as she loved to be, and with a man beneath her, enjoying himself as she fucked herself on his cock. Fucked, rocked, and shook as she felt the inches of his dick travel up her asshole. Every knew crevice it reached made her eyes cross a bit more. The water of the shower heads dancing across her face, down her shoulders, and painting her naked flesh. Too bad it wasn’t as salty as the thing she _wanted_ to drink.  
  
“_That’s it~_. You’re doing _soooooo_ much better~,” she congratulated the boy she was fucking, spitting out water and slobber that had collected in her jaw, wrenched open as it was. Her body continued to rise and fall, the clapping of cock and balls against her ass every more present. “You just have to _work it_. Just_~ LiiiiKE~~ TH-UGH~_” Her teasing was momentarily stopped when the boy she was fucking grabbed her ass and pulled.  
  
She fell off of the balls of her feet and slammed onto it. Her legs shot up as she was reamed to the hilt, making Pyrrha Nikos scream with a fury the Valkyries would moan at hearing.  
  
“Dammit, you really… unf, _CAN’T_ shut up!” The man growled behind her. It only made the lurid and twisted expression of the Golden Girl giggle. Red hair stuck to her face and down her spine to the small of her back. It bounced as the cock in her continued to shake and rumble. “And you… f-f-_fuck!_” The boy let out again, gripping her ass until the girl thought she might develop a bruise. How _fun_.  
  
“Here, let me try,” someone else spoke, and Pyrrha had a moment to feel hands grab her wrists, pulling her up and, regrettable, off of the cock that had gotten close to permanently reshaping her asshole. The departure drew her eyes back down, forcing her to suck in a breath of air as she was hollowed out. “Seriously Cardin, you can get her to stick, but sometimes Pyrrha needs someone else to do the work.”  
  
A bit more focus to her eyes, and she was able to see Jaune, her partner in every sense of the word, standing in front of her and holding her up.  
  
“My turn to mess with you.” For a moment at least.  
  
He pushed her shoulders and spun her, nearly making her legs collapse beneath her again. Jaune caught her again, holding her arms back as support, even as she felt his cock hotdog her ass cheeks. It felt like a stun rod against her, and it made the Invincible girl bite her lip in greedy anticipation. Bent over with her ass at his balls, and staring forward in the shower water.  
  
“C-Come on _Jaune~_,” her voice whispered out huskily. She swallowed on whatever had collected in her mouth again, still not sure if it was her slobber, the water from the showers, or cum that had shot through her so hard it was pumping out of her maw. She wouldn’t have minded any of them. “I’m here, _thoroughly _fucked, and looking to see if I need to ask Cardin to f-finish his _t-URK~!_” Her throat clenched as Jaune acted.  
  
_SMACK!_ By hilting in her with a single stroke, pulling at her arms for support. He was stronger than gravity, and Pyrrha was a sleeve on his cock because of it.  
  
Oh, she could feel him in her _throat!_ If only he could actually reach that high, but she’d settle for a dick that made her guts churn from back to front, and in reverse as he started to pump. Pump and fuck her hard enough to make her bounce on the dick. She could hardly even _remember_ what time it was she had fucked it today. Seventh? Eighth?  
  
“Gotta admit, you’re making her look like she’s gonna up-chuck,” Cardin spoke from his position on the floor. Looking up at her, hands behind his head, and watching as Pyrrha bounced on Jaune’s cock, back and forth. Her tongue was swaying with the motion, he eyes somehow managing to keep themselves in her skull. How she was still able to breath was something amazing in itself. “You wanna drop her back on me once you’re done?” He waved his hand in the air as he spoke, but Jaune wasn’t answering.  
  
“Do it~,” she mewled out between thrusts, using the air being fucked out her chest by the cock in her ass. Oh she wanted it. “Just put me back on that cock right after you’re done fucking me raw. Put all that cum in me and let Cardin fuck it all out again.” The same way the two had been doing for the past _hour_ or so, and she wanted to see it happen again. There was nothing better than having them fight over her, all like she wanted.  
  
“I got a better idea,” was the replay Pyrrha instead heard. Heard before she was whipped around to face Jaune, his face grinning at her even as his cock left her ass, for a second. Because staring at him, her jaw opened up into a pleasured smile as he slammed into her pussy, fucking _that_ hole with the same fervor as her ass, bouncing her as her toes barely touched the tile beneath them. “How about we doe it like our first night together?” If she were less fucked in the head, she might have though their first-time having sex.  
  
_SMACK-SPLAT!_ Instead, what she realized he meant with a euphoric scream, was having her getting pegged in one hole and reamed in the other.  
  
“Heh, like the way you think Jauney-boy,” Cardin laughed. _SMACK!_ Just in time to spank Pyrrha’s ass, resting balls deep on his cock again. She couldn’t speak coherently in response, even if she could see Jaune’s satisfied face.  
  
She saw it as her head tilted to the side, her breasts bouncing and hair waving sporadically, out of control like the boys who fucked her. Oh, and it was everything she wanted. Every ring of her pussy getting stretched and the channel of her ass getting _ruined_. Reshaping her to fit the cocks of the two boys who used her harder and better than-  
  
Oh? Was that someone watching her?  
  
Even if her vision was being shaken by the pair of boys fucking her, even as she rode one with all the strength gathered from her years of training, Pyrrha could tell that there _was _someone at the door. Just there, sneaking a glance, but hidden behind the shadow of the door and out of sight. She licked her lips with her lurid tongue, slobber painting her face and mixing with the cum stains that had hit her.  
  
Oh, what it would fee like to have _that_ stranger roll in, taking turns with her and letting Cardin and Jaune take a break for a minute. Even ass eh was being fucked from behind, bouncing on cocks front and back, she could imagine the third one coming in and fucking her throat, making her have cock in all of her holes and nowhere to move to escape it. Being stretched harder than any exercise could make her do and loving every second of it.  
  
“_Hey!_ Pay _attention _here!” Pyrrha couldn’t respond to that either.  
  
_“GUH~_!” Not when the boy grabbed her long red hair and pulled it back, arching her and making her shove her breasts into Jaune’s face.  
  
“Can’t be _that_ rough Cardin,” her partner chastised the boy, even if she could only stare at the water battering at her face, the same way she felt the cocks filling her pussy and anus up with cum. She was as soaked in her holes as she was over her face! “She can’t keep us going if she can’t talk.” Her chest _rumbled_ with need at the words, even if her pussy felt like a _flick_ would make her cum again. And again and again. How great that would feel.  
  
Jaune certainly knew what she liked, and he loved fucking her in any position she wanted, spewing comments between encouragement and lust. Cardin got what he deserved. Reaming her anus like she was a sow with words to match. She knew _exactly_ what made her men jump, but she could only do so much with a pair of cocks.  
  
But a third one… that could open up some new windows. And there was one that had walked away only minutes ago. Sitting on the boys hips, legs spread to give them as much room as possible, Pyrrha’s heated breath painted the air as she tried to think for a second. She knew how to get Cardin and Jaune to fuck her.  
  
Now all she had to do was use that same brain power to get the stranger to do the same to her.  
  
Her hands traced her body at the thought, feeling rivulets of water run down her and smear the cum and drool that soaked into her skin. Her full breasts bouncing and red hair knotted, she looked like quite the sight.  
  
Oh, with a body like hers, it wouldn’t be hard to get what she wanted. She just wanted it to be _hard_.

* * *

There was definitely someone watching her yesterday, and Pyrrha knew it. Here she thought she made sure the gym was empty before she got Cardin and Jaune in there for a round of train in her. Instead, she got surprised by someone else catching a glimpse of the real her, real attitude and real body, fucked up and out of control.  
  
When she realized that, she had licked her lips and pleasured herself in the shower, ignoring Nora’s pleas to use the bathroom. She had Team RWBY she could bother for that. But Pyrrha, oh, she _needed_ to know what it would be like for another lucky soul getting in on her. That was an idea that wouldn’t leave her. Not having to two-time her prime steaks, but having someone jump her first. She had to have them do it.  
  
It would make anything that came of it hotter than the spit roast Jaune and Cardin had once done to carry her to bed. Speaking of~…  
  
“I knew you were a slut, Pyrrha, but you wanna do this again?” Cardin asked her as if he wasn’t interested. She smirked at him, confident from just the bulge in his pants he was asking a stupid question. Good thing he had a smart cock. “Usually you need a day or two before you drag me and Jaune into the showers. Even then you usually go for the private ones.”  
  
“Not that I wanna agree with him, but Cardin’s kinda right.” Jaune took his former bully’s side. Adorable, really, especially with how neither of them was far from arm’s reach. Rather the opposite, they looked ready to _pounce_ on her, waiting for her to start. She licked her lips, knowing he had more to say. “Don’t you usually want to space these out?”  
  
“Usually~,” Pyrrha returned as broad an answer she could. “But sometimes, I feel something that makes me just want to _enjoy_ the pair of boys with me. Is that something I shouldn’t be excited for?” She bit her lip a she turned and grabbed their hands, pulling them with her into the locker room. Hopeful the mysterious set of eyes were on her now.  
  
In no time, they were stripping out of their clothes. Cardin more like _tore_ hers off, ruining another pair of panties, to her thunderous indifference. Jaune at least kept her blouse and bra in tact. She cared far more about one over the other. Either way, she was naked in a second, and the bully between the two boys dragging her into the showers again, Jaune trailing after and cock growing at his loins. Pyrrha felt her lips _flood_ at the sight. Always a great thing to see.  
  
The shower heads turned out in an instant, dousing the room and mopping her red hair. It spilled down her body, toned as always, and doing many more favors to Jaune in front of her. She usually considered herself hungry when staring at his cock, but with the water dripping off the head, she’d forgive herself for calling it _a thirst_ now.  
  
“Yeah, that’s good enough.” Came the warning behind her. She felt Cardin’s hand let go, only to readjust and grab her by the shoulders, limiting her arm motion. She had enough time to look over her shoulder before the muscular giant of a man lifted her up, without a sound of effort. A smile split her face as she looked at Jaune, the boy sighing as she was held in the air like a toy. “I’d say bottoms up, but I prefer yours _down!_”  
  
_SLAM!_ And she was downed right onto the cock without a second to adjust.  
  
“_FUUUuuuu~_” She let out as air blew past her lips, tongue almost exploding out of her maw in the same portion of air. Her body shook and legs nearly cross as they adjusted for the room of the cock entering her, hard and fast as Cardin always liked to do, and balancing her on it as she was having gravity drag her down even further. “Oh _yeah~ _You always know _just how to-MMPPPh_, _fill me~_” She spilled out past her shaking lips, biting once as she felt him start to lift and drop her.  
  
“Heh, any time, bitch,” came the common name he used on her. He could call her whatever he wanted, so long as he put a dick in her while he did it. A dick that was long as his band from palm to middle finger and thick as the wrist to match. It felt more like a cattle prod being used to tame her, and even if her breasts were smaller, she’d still be okay with being called a sow.  
  
“Well, might as well join in,” Jaune spoke up, getting Pyrrha’s head to roll back down, staring at him. She still bounced, water and hair raising and falling with every harsh thrust, but enough to still keep her staring at the blonde he walked up to her, dick in hand and massaging it in front of her. If he wanted it waxed, she had a hole _especially_ made for it. “But I don’t think I want to fuck your cunt yet, partner. Seems almost too tight right now.”  
  
Even if her expression was twisted in joy, her head tilted all the same, enough to let it bounce on her shoulder, matched by Cardin grunting with each harsh thrust. She took it though, watching as Jaune pushed his hips against her, grabbing her legs and pulling them apart. Pyrrha _moaned_ as the action made her sphincter _tighten_ around Cardin’s cock, the boy grunting with the effort as well.  
  
A mini-orgasm hit her then. Not one to roll her socks, but enough to make her splutter a bit and look for a lifeboat to cling to. She needed to feel the perfect storm before she gave up though, and this wasn’t close. She didn’t think Jaune’s cockhead at her front door would do it either.  
  
That was, until, she saw it slip past her slit under the crack of her ass, and start to poke at the boy knocking _inside_ her back door. Pyrrha gave a rare look of surprise as she looked at her partner, who only grinned up at her, face placid and hands _tight_ on her thighs.  
  
“Dammit Arc, I _knew_ you were some kind of gay, but can you go hit on that boytoy in your team?” Cardin growled behind her. “I’m already too busy fucking your partner here to deal with you licking my balls.” Pyrrha was rather sure that, of all the things she found pleasurable, fun, or hot to watch, that would not be one of them. How could she possibly enjoy herself if her boys were playing with one another and not _her_.  
  
“Don’t care about you, Cardin,” Jaune spoke back without a voice of regret. He did look at Pyrrha though, and she saw a spark of inspiration in them. “But I have a feeling that Pyrrha doesn’t want a pole up her ass, she wants a _rod_.” She didn’t understand what he meant.  
  
_WHUMP!_ “_GHIII~~_!” Until he forced his cock in her, to the core. As far as he could from her front at least. Hips ground against her pussy, his chiseled abs flicking her clit like a hot-take button, and all the while his cock ground up against Cardin’s in her ass. That was far more than she ever expected.  
  
Her body _fell_ forward against him, locking her legs around Jaune and curling into him as much as she could. She had to in order to make room for the dick that was treating her ass like a convenient home, _with space to spare_. Her ass felt like it was a good _thrust_ away from being split, and her womb was being crushed against her stomach with the pair of them! If she could look down, then above her drooling cunt, she’d probably see the outline of her guts or Jaune’s cock!  
  
At the moment though, with legs coiled around her partner and all but scratching at his back, she couldn’t’ see anything but curling toes, her partner’s muscular rear, and the cum that was draining out of her anus hitting the tiled floor beneath them.  
  
She couldn’t’ see it, but she could _feel_ her brain melting because of it. Pyrrha groaned happily through the abuse that was being fucked up her ass, harder than most activities she’d ever dreamed of trying. She couldn’t move a muscle herself, but both boys were more than happy to hump her, pumping their hot tools in and out of her anus like the sleeve that it was. Harder and hard and-  
  
  
There he was again. Right there. She could _see him~_.  
  
She could see someone taller than she was, hiding behind a _barely_ cracked door and holding still as she was fucked in more ways than most women could dream. She was living it and _loving_ it. Loving every inch of the cocks that pulled her ass apart hard enough to make her cross her legs harder around Jaune to give them room, loving how the pair of boys grabbed her body, lifted her up, and _used her_ to fuck themselves crazy on her. She loved it and she _screamed it_.  
  
“_YEAH~ YEAH~ OooooH YES~!_” She whined like a bitch, screaming like one to. Her breasts clapping madly as she put her arms behind her, arching herself like a bow and making sure those pair of cocks got so deep inside of her she’d have to _crawl_ out of this room when they were done with her! Her breasts shook almost _randomly_ with how hard her body was being screwed over, and that only made her scream all the louder.  
  
She couldn’t keep her mouth shut, let alone hide the look of absolute pleasure she knew she had to be wearing. She could feel her tongue flopping outside of her face just as well as Jaune and Cardin’s cocks beating her anus into submission. Couldn’t beat her on the ring or with words, so they were trying to tame her with their dicks. The same thing so many others had tried after she beat them in the ring, and only these two ever got close.  
  
And it was a challenge that made her pussy _clench_.  
  
“_UUUUUNNGHGGHGHGH~_” She nearly bit her lip off as she felt her orgasm hit her. Harder than an Ursa at full charge and with more ferocity than Goodwitch catching a Freshman masturbating. At least that was the angriest she’d ever seen her, eyeing Ruby with her hands up Weiss’s skirt.  
  
“_FUCK!” _Cardin finally yelled behind her. “Fuck this bitch like the slut she is. Dammit!” He humped her a few more times, getting himself to orgasm in her overly used hole. A convenient sleeve for him, and Pyrrha could only flop uselessly on Jaune through it. She _loved it_.  
  
Especially as she felt her partner treat her much the same, grunting as he brought himself to a hard orgasm inside of her, not asking for any help or assistance and just taking what he wanted. It had been harder to drag him out of that shell, but she was glad she did it.  
  
Because now, she had someone else she needed to catch~

* * *

Pyrrha knew the voyeur was going to watch, but she honestly was expecting some kind of threat or question if what she was doing was real. It was how Jaune and Cardin first acted when they found out about one another. Somehow that wasn’t what happened.  
  
Instead, she was called out on her Scroll by a number she didn’t recognize. Right in the middle of class, right as she was in the middle of ‘entertaining’ Jaune beneath the desks, and even as she pretended to take diligent notes on Grimm migration patterns from Professor Port, the folded-up piece of metal shook against her leg. She reminded herself it wasn’t a vibe, as she didn’t need those with a pair of cocks as long and hard as Jaune and Cardin.  
  
Instead of a text message or question like she expected, Pyrrha found herself staring at her own face, thrown back in pleasure, breasts slapping against her torso, as a pair of cocks banged her asshole into a new shape.  
  
She bit her lip after seeing it in a new light. It wasn’t a good picture; one she could look at when she got lonely in the shower. What really mattered though, the Mistral Champion knew, was the bit of text that came with it, scrolled across the image on the bottom like some kind of ‘clever’ ruse.  


_‘Come to the Gym _NOW_, or I’ll send this to everyone in Beacon’_

  
Wet as that idea made her, and Jaune’s cock didn’t have much to do with that now, even in her hands, Pyrrha knew she couldn’t let that happen. She loved her control as much as sex, and suddenly having everyone know she liked it? Well, free-for-alls weren’t fun in a duel, and they weren’t fun in the bedroom, or so she’d like to think.  
  
“Be right back,” Pyrrha spoke quickly as she tucked Jaune’s cock away, giving him a peck at his confused look. She stood and walked out of the classroom; sure, the Professor was too engrossed in his stories to mind her. He didn’t.  
  
In no time at all she was at the Gym, empty for the time of day and still wearing her school uniform. It almost felt awkward to stand in the middle of the gym in it, preferring her battle armor. That, or to be naked. Either were more natural than the tight, restricting uniform. Nevertheless, she walked around the center of the recreational area, looking for the mysterious and ‘threatening’ individual who called her out.  
  
“You… You actually came.” Her voice turned, seeing someone she, quite honestly_, _didn’t expect. “I-I mean, it was _smart_ of you to hurry here, alone.” The sudden drop in his voice almost made her giggle, but she held it back. Instead, she kept her face as neutral as she could as she stared at the boy who had threatened her.  
  
He was tall, like she expected, but she was happy to see he wasn’t that bad looking either. Short blue hair, maybe a touch longer than Cardin’s but somewhere between her two men otherwise. Cardin’s strength, Jaune’s physique, and quite the carved face. However, Pyrrha was interested about downstairs, and judging from how he kept looking at her chest so was he.  
  
From the bulge she saw in his pants, accented even more by how he leaned back, he wasn’t one that was going to disappoint her. That was _good_. Now she just needed to know what she was working with.  
  
“So… you caught me in a… compromising position,” Pyrrha put on a stone face, despite her loins being wet and soft as a heated sponge. She bit her tongue to control herself. “Did you want me to pay you? Go on a date with you?” She could use either of those.  
  
“That’s the normal answer,” the boy returned, bravado as fake as that smile. Then again, there was a bit of genuine cheer to him, maybe because he caught the Mistral Dueling champion naked and fucking a pair of hung studs. “Thing is, why would I want to get paid by you if I can get cash from any CCTV network. And date you? I already know what’s under the outfit.” Both good points, and Pyrrha didn’t try and fight it. “You can give me something better though, and I’m sure a girl as pretty as you can have a bright idea.” Oh, _flatterer~_.  
  
“I can?” Pyrrha mused lightly, doing her best to sneak a bit of disdain into her voice. IT was more difficult than a triple flying stab. “But… what I can do that would make you happy? I-I _can’t_ let that picture get out. So… I-I’ll do whatever you want. _Anything~_.” Perhaps dropping her tone and grabbing at her blazer was a bit much, but she didn’t want to have this drag out.  
  
She was eager to pull it apart, letting it reveal her white blouse underneath. A white blouse that, intentionally did _nothing_ to hide how sharp her breasts were at the moment, poking at them like pin-pricks. No bra to hide them. She was hiding just as much underneath, but she didn’t want to scare the boy off _just_ yet. Though she was getting closer from the looks of it.  
  
“What I want is for you to… to…” And there he caught himself.  
  
“Yes?” She tried, tilting her head and taking a step towards him. He stared at her, but otherwise didn’t move. She had to remind herself not only who this was, but who this wasn’t. She recognized him now, the tall stature, eager physique, and tempting grin. He wasn’t the bully Cardin or puppy Jaune.  
  
He was Neptune, member of team SSSN. All around playboy and eager beaver from the looks of it. All she needed now was to see if he was all size, or if there was _skill_ to match. Her swallowed, appearing almost still as stone. Pyrrha, however was able to see him look down, staring at his crotch. She could make that an invitation.  
  
“Your dick?~” She asked luridly. He stared at her with the question. “You want to make Pyrrha Nikos suck your cock Neptune? You want to make me a dirty girl on your dick?” She licked her lips, lowering herself as she got closer to the boy. He didn’t stop her when she was kneeling in front of him, hands pawing at his cock.  
  
He grit his teeth as she pushed her cheek against his pants, feeling the heat coming from it. Oh yeah, he was going to be _great_. Her teeth grabbed the zipper of his ‘pouch’, pulling it down and feeling the dick behind door number one _stretching_ to get out. She closed her eyes, ready for it to pop.  
  
_SMACK!_ And it beat her across the face as it exploded out.  
  
It drew a harsh gasp from the woman, staring up at it as it sat over her face, well past her eye even with golf-ball sized nuts sitting on her chin. She could only look up lazily at the _man_ they belonged to, looking down at her with panting breaths. She was overcome with the musk of it as well. Well… at least he wasn’t just show.  
  
Slowly, Pyrrha drew her head back, running her tongue along the length of the dick. When she reached the head, savory salty taste panting her tongue, she cupped her moth around the tip, feeling her mouth hollow out as she sucked him in. She had to rise up a bit to get the angle right, so hard in fact that she was almost being _lifted_ by the throat with this thing, and it was making her brain _spin_ through it all.  
  
Pyrrha hummed as she let it, putting hands on his pants and rocking her head back and forth, letting it fuck her mouth and tasting every bit of it that she could. All the savory ends she could find, enjoying the way he reached deep down into her, just as hot as she expected and lacking _nothing_ in girth as well. It was an amazing find, and one that she was all too eager to swallow right up!  
  
“F-fuck! Okay, _fuck it!”_ The boy above her, rather than grabbing her hair and using it like a leash like she expected, instead offered to grab her by the neck and hoist her up. Pyrrha gagged for a moment, only before the boy let go and reached for her leg instead. That, after he shoved her up against the wall and turned her around.  
  
“_Oh~_” She let out a breath as she was suddenly sandwiched between the taller boy and the hard surface, his hard _cock_ pushing against her back. She giggled at the sensation, wondering what it was he was going to do next. Would she need to take the initiative again? Thankfully not.  
  
Neptune made no qualms about grabber her leg and lifting it up, pulling it up until she was nearly split in the air, only the edges of her other toes gracing the ground. She felt him paw at the panties that covered her up. For a moment.  
  
_RIP! _“HUNGH~_!_” Pyrrha let out breathlessly as she felt the fabric being torn from her, hitting some stain on the ground. She bit her lip, knowing she’d have to walk back to her dorm like that. But it wasn’t enough even there, not for him. Because all too soon, it became clear just what Neptune wanted specifically from her.  
  
_WHUMP! _And that was burying his cock balls deep into her.  
  
“_GRAaaaagh~_” Pyrrha nearly fell to the round with the effort of Neptune shoving his cock into her. Enough to rock her against the wall and roll her tits up it like a paint brush. Her tongue was just behind, even as her hair was _dragged_ with it. Cardin and Jaune fucking her anus were enough to nearly tear her, but this felt like the opposite problem. She felt like she was going to be pierced straight through! And it just kept going.  
  
Her arms wrapped around her self to grab Neptune, holding his neck as support as she was all but hoisted into the air on his cock. It stopped only when she felt his balls rise and slap her cunt, making her tremor like she’d been spat on. _Perfect_. And if that wasn’t enough, then he started to fuck her.  
  
_“Ugh~ UGH~ UOoohhh~ Yeah~_,” she let out as the boy started to piston inside of her, making her anal wrings dilate and clench with every passing thrust, enough to make her almost knock her head against the wall through it all. And I just kept going! She swore that somewhere in there Pyrrha had cum at least once, but now she couldn’t be sure how much of it was an honest orgasm how much of the rest was her just trying to keep her eyes straight!  
  
It became even harder when he picked up her other leg, putting his hands around them and shifting her to a full-nelson. Then he fucked her even harder!  
  
_“Ugh-Ugh-Ugh-Ugh-Ugh-Ugh-Ugh-Uuuuugh~” _Her breath was beaten out of her with every thrust, making her more of a puppet on a string than anything else. Neptune didn’t _say_ anything as he grunted behind her, slapping his hips against her ass and grinding his cock in her asshole. She couldn’t say anything either, any breath she took used to moan out fistfuls of pleasure!  
  
He took her off the wall, fucking her standing up in the middle of the room. He walked over her blazer, cum and juices spilling over it, leaving her to think she was only a precious few minutes away from having her entire wardrobe treated the same way! Fucking her like this, without a sense of control left to her, and only able to let her face twist in the orgasmic pleasure as the rolling waves of euphoria beat through her mind. It was just so great, so great that…  
  
_WHAM!_ He fell down. Holding her still. Pyrrha didn’t have the time to question.  
  
_SPURT! _Not before she felt him blowing his load in her just after that.  
  
Cum _shot_ out of her anus with the force of the fuck, making her bow even further back as she held her legs, turning her almost into a pretzel, being salted and glazed to boot. Red hair fell over Neptune’s face as Pyrrha’s turned into an ahegao of artistic quality, ruining her good face as hard as her anus was. Filled past her guts and almost as if she were being force fed in reverse.  
  
It stopped a lot slower than she would have liked, only doing so when she felt him slowly drag his cock out of her, flopping on the ground between his legs. He let go of her then, her legs _rolling_ back into position. Flexibility was her friend, and right now, it made her all the easier to fuck. And Neptune, beyond her expectations, had torn her nearly a new asshole.  
  
She slowly got up, feeling the cock between her legs and _trying_ not to get more of it. Tempting, but she didn’t want to scare the boy off. Jaune and Cardin needed more time than this. So, instead, she’d play her cards right, and a lot closer to her chest. And Pyrrha Nikos had a well-endowed chest to play with.  
  
“Let’s do this again sometime~,” Pyrrha invited with a pop to the word, licking the bit of precum that mixed with the drool on her lips. She stood above the boy, grabbing and adjusting her skirt, unfortunately needing it before she could go outside. Good thing her underwear was beyond repair~. Her blazer was ruined too, too much cum stains across it. “If you’re free this weekend, I think we can make a date for it. What do you think?” She curled her lips and looked over her shoulder, letting her emerald eyes sparkle through the curtain of her red hair.  
  
“S-Same time same place?” The boy responded as best he could, lowly enough to make Pyrrha giggle. He had a nice cock though, and one even still half-erect was enough to pound at her womb. “H-How about this weekend?” This weekend? Three days away? Why so _long?_ She stood above him, grinning seductively as she imagined just what she was going to do with him again.  
  
She wanted him tomorrow, using that picture as another threat to push her into a broom closet and get her to deep throat that cock, the same way Cardin had initially tried to use her against Jaune. Here the boy had the keys to her kingdom, easy to pick the lock as it was, and he was looking for another date. Well, they couldn’t all be men of caliber. Some had to settle with the bodies alone.  
  
That was why it was up to the _Golden_ girl to turn him into a _Bronze_ man.  
  
“Same time~. Same place~. This weekend~,” she agreed, doting the air with a wave of her hand. “Be sure to be ready for quite the marathon. A cock like that, well… you don’t want to leave a girl disappointed, would you?” The panic that settled over him was almost glorious to see, but enough. Not nearly.  
  
She had his cum in her cunny and enough stuffed up her guts she’d be pushing it out long after her meals. That was just fine with her.  
  
“I’ll be there! I’ll… I’ll be there a-a-and then some!” She smiled at the boy, watching as he raised himself on his elbows, grinning as much he could. He must not have either been used to rougher sex or women giving back even more. Either way, Pyrrha had no complaints. “I’ll… I-I’ll see you then!” His grin was bright, placid, and strained. It made the Mistral Champion smile.  
  
“Same to you, _Neptune~_.” She sauntered out of the room, letting her skirt sway with the popping of her hips. It was always a good feeling when she had cum inside her, warm and gooey. And now, she had a whole new sperm bank to get donations with.  
  
All she had to do now was convince the other boys to join up with the _newest_ lover.


End file.
